


Внезапно...

by listokklevera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listokklevera/pseuds/listokklevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапно перед уходом в рейс Джаред женился на... Дженсене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внезапно...

Грохот в дверь каюты, а потом стук самой двери вызвал у Джареда ответную волну, которая почему-то ударила в желудок. С закрытыми глазами он бросился в туалет и извергнул в унитаз все, что было им съедено и выпито за последние пару месяцев. По крайней мере ему так показалось. Джаред наконец-то смог разлепить глаза, чтобы увидеть, что находится вовсе даже не в каюте, а в гостиничном номере, незнакомом гостиничном номере.  
\- Очнулся? – раздался рядом нагло-веселый голос Чада, отозвавшийся набатом в голове.  
\- Сука, - пробормотал Джаред.  
\- Не, я хороший и заботливый друг, - Чад подсунул ему под нос стакан, в котором с шипением растворялись две таблетки.

Джаред, кривясь, выпил пузырящуюся жидкость, поплескал в лицо холодной водой и, вернувшись в комнату, рухнул на кровать.  
\- Если бы я был сукой, - матрас прогнулся под весом бесцеремонно севшего рядом Чада, - то не пришел тебя будить, и ты опоздал бы на самолет.  
\- Боже, самолет… - простонал Джаред.  
\- Ага, - самодовольство так и перло из Чада, - два часа до вылета, а нам нужно еще успеть доехать до аэропорта и зарегистрироваться, если ты, конечно, не передумал и собираешься в рейс, - он нагло заржал.  
\- Я ща сдохну.  
\- Ну смотри сам, как тебе лучше, я вызываю такси.  
\- Сука, - снова сказал Джаред, словарный запас которого резко оскудел за прошедшую ночь.

Чад хлопнул дверью в номер, и Джаред, держась одной рукой за голову, содрал себя с постели и поплелся в душ. Прохладная вода смывала с тела усталость, наполняя энергией, даже похмелье стало проходить. Сколько же он выпил вчера? Голова еще побаливала, и напрягать память не хотелось, какие-то смутные воспоминания пытались всплыть, но Джаред расслабился, подставляя лицо под поток воды. И только вытираясь полотенцем, он заметил на пальце кольцо. На безымянном пальце левой руки. Сглотнув, ошеломленно уставился на золотой ободок. Он что, еще и жениться умудрился? Это не шутка? Джаред огляделся, но в номере никого, кроме него, не обнаружилось. И где его жена? Или… муж? Он схватился за голову, господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Чад!

У него была запасная футболка, но не штаны. Джаред засунул в сумку провонявшую потом, сигаретным дымом и блевотиной рубашку, натянул чистую футболку и не очень чистые джинсы, время от времени с недоумением поглядывая на кольцо. В конце концов он стянул его с пальца и спрятал во внутренний кармашек сумки.  
В Лас-Вегас Джареда затащил Чад, когда узнал, что рейс откладывается на три дня – у его друга там был запланирован мальчишник, но один из приглашенных парней попал в больницу с аппендицитом. Вот по его-то билетам, которые все равно нельзя было сдать - только поменять, что не имело смысла, Джаред и прокатился.

Уже сидя в самолете, прислонившись головой к иллюминатору и горячо жалея, что билеты у них не в первый класс, Джаред почувствовал под задницей - точнее, под одной половинкой - дискомфорт и вытащил из заднего кармана нечто розовое, закатанное в пластик. Нечто оказалось свидетельством о браке, заключенном в Лас-Вегасе между Джаредом Тристаном Падалеки и Дженсеном Россом Эклзом. Он пялился на незнакомое имя с ужасом и недоумением. Кто такой Дженсен Росс Эклз, черт возьми?! Он в жизни не встречал никого с таким именем! Может, это какая-то подстава, шутки Чада?  
С Чадом они были знакомы не так уж и долго – всего-то пару недель, но тот как-то сразу записал Джареда в друзья, стоило ему узнать, что они идут в рейс на одно судно.

До этого Джаред ходил на пассажире, один раз - ну да, это был его второй серьезный рейс. Но на пассажирском судне при всей Джаредовой общительности и любви к людям работать толком ему не давали. Да что там! Проходу просто не было от женщин всех возрастов, которые так и норовили заловить его в коридорах, или кают-компании, или любом ином месте, где он мог находиться. Это льстило, чего уж скрывать, но он-то все-таки работал там, а не отдыхал!

Вот Джаред и решил попробовать пойти на сухогруз, а что, пассажиров нет, все четко – только работа. А работа ему нравилась. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, куда он влип? Попытки вспомнить оказались провальными, хотя моментами всплывали то огромные зеленые глаза в обрамлении совершенно неестественно длинных и густых ресниц, то пухлые, красивые губы, до того соблазнительные, что Джаред засомневался в возможности существования таких - разве что он вчера кутил с Анджелиной Джоли. Хотя нет, те губы были покраше, чем у Анджелины. А улыбка… Тут Джареду внезапно вспомнились такие горячие поцелуи, что он постучал лбом в иллюминатор.

Какое-то смутное воспоминание зашевелилось в голове: рядом гудела шумная компания, и один парень был просто божественно красив. Джаред невольно постоянно на него поглядывал. К красавчику липла вызывающе яркая шатенка, чем ужасно раздражала Джареда. Он припомнил, что когда они совсем уже упились в дрова, то вроде объединились с той компашкой. И все, дальше – провал.

***

У Дженсена, в отличие от Джареда, никаких провалов в памяти не наблюдалось, по крайней мере таких глубоких. Он помнил, что дал себя уговорить на эту дурацкую поездку – очень уж их команда хотела отметить получение гранта, вот они и махнули на выходные.

Того парня не заметить было невозможно: во-первых, он хохотал очень громко, откидывая лохматую голову и открывая плавный изгиб длинной сильной шеи, по которой так и хотелось пройтись языком; во-вторых, его сияющей улыбкой можно было освещать ночную улицу; в-третьих, у него были самые милые и сексуальные ямочки на щеках; в-четвертых, когда он встряхивал головой, его длинные волосы поднимались и опускались плавной шелковой волной; в-пятых, он был высоким и стройным, но при этом сильным и мускулистым – короткие рукава рубашки так и натягивались на его бицепсах. В общем, парень был просто обалденный, и когда их компании объединились, Дженсен подсуетился, чтобы сесть рядом, отчаянно желая устроить экскурсию в свой номер. Ему даже удалось вытащить этого парня из казино, непонятно только, какого черта за ними увязалась Данниль.

Они отошли на несколько шагов, жадно целуясь, и уперлись в какую-то дверь, которая совершенно случайно оказалась дверью в задрипанную часовню, где их с пьяной подачи Данниль успешно поженили. Чего не произошло бы, если бы они уперлись в двери приличной часовни, в которой, чтобы пожениться, нужно записаться заранее. А тут - нате вам, купили на месте кольца, заплатили за обряд символическую сумму в семьдесят пять долларов, и пожалуйста. Не успели они выйти, как парня, его мужа, подхватила и уволокла его компания. А он даже имя не запомнил! Дженсен схватился за голову. Ладно, он сейчас примет душ и сходит в ту церквушку, возьмет копию свидетельства о браке - оригинал, судя по всему, остался у его мужа. Господи, у них даже брачной ночи не было!

***

Наверное, можно было поискать Дженсена Росса Эклза где-нибудь в соцсетях, все-таки на стоянках всегда был интернет, но препятствовали то рабочие обязанности, то элементарное нежелание обнаружить, что ты женился на каком-то… На ком? Вот тут фантазия Джареда пасовала. Он не имел представления о том, как выглядел его муж, и, скорее всего, по возвращении окажется, что тот либо развелся с ним, либо дожидается, чтобы развестись. Брачного контракта Джаред не находил и сомневался, что они его вообще заключили, к тому же какого-то ценного недвижимого имущества у него не было, а неновая машина вряд ли могла кого-нибудь прельстить. Разве что он женился на инвалиде, и теперь ему придется выплачивать алименты. Ну супер! До чего бы он еще додумался?!  
Ни Чада, ни его друзей он так и не посвятил в случившееся, но это и к лучшему, иначе Чад изводил бы его весь рейс.

Контракт Джаред подписал на четыре месяца, которые в его раздумьях и мучениях пролетели совсем незаметно.

Если уходил он в рейс на судне из Нью-Йорка, то назад возвращался самолетом из Европы – его контракт закончился, прилетел сменщик, а судно шло из Греции в ЮАР. Чад, имевший такой же контракт, летел вместе с ним. В аэропорту Кеннеди именно Чад первым заметил картонную табличку с надписью «Джаред Тристан Падалеки» и толкнул Джареда в бок. Тот посмотрел, куда указывал ухмыляющийся Чад, и увидел над табличкой со своим именем те самые изумительно красивые зеленые глаза.

***

Получив копию свидетельства о браке, Дженсен вплотную занялся поисками своего мужа. По крайней мере из свидетельства Дженсен узнал, что его зовут Джаред Тристан Падалеки, ему двадцать шесть, то есть он на четыре года младше самого Дженсена. Не то чтобы Дженсен в свои тридцать подумывал жениться, как раз пока его больше интересовала карьера, и грант, который им удалось получить на научные изыскания в области морской биологии, был просто подарком Фортуны.

С помощью продвинутых друзей он смог выяснить всю подноготную мужа, вплоть до печального факта, что на следующий после свадьбы день Джаред ушел в рейс. Завязав знакомства в морской фирме, от которой работал Джаред, а также узнав название судна, он пристально следил за его передвижениями с помощью специального сайта marinetraffic.com. Инспектор из фирмы сразу сообщила Дженсену примерную дату возвращения Джареда. Четыре месяца! Вот так шутка! Он должен как придурок ждать четыре месяца.

В принципе, он мог развестись с Джаредом через суд, пока тот отсутствовал, но, во-первых, Дженсену не хотелось с этим морочиться, а во-вторых, он не мог забыть Джареда. Они-то и знакомы были всего ничего, но он помнил горячие поцелуи и сильные руки и хотел их ощутить снова.

Дженсен увидел Джареда раньше, чем тот - его, и, прежде чем он подошел, смог полюбоваться высокой фигурой, широкими плечами, обтянутыми футболкой, узкими бедрами и длинными ногами. Господи, его муж выглядел как чертова фотомодель! Дженсен сглотнул, и в этот момент их глаза встретились. По какой-то непонятной причине сердце в груди Дженсена забилось как заполошное. Рука с табличкой сразу ослабела и опустилась вниз.

Черт, его муж – ожившая мечта! Как же надо было напиться, чтобы забыть такое лицо?! Господи, у него еще и веснушки! Джареду тут же захотелось попробовать языком каждую карамельную точечку. Чад снова бесцеремонно толкнул его локтем в бок, и Джаред моментально пришел в себя, хватая Дженсена и крепко прижимая к себе. Он услышал тихий вздох, а потом руки Дженсена обвили его за пояс. Они стояли, обнимаясь, под ошалевшим взглядом Чада и слушали сердцебиение друг друга, а может, это кровь в ушах шумела от перевозбуждения.

Джаред ощущал сильное, крепкое, горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему – божественно! Все, чего он хотел, это схватить Дженсена, утащить в укромный уголок - желательно, чтобы там находилась кровать, облизать его всего, а потом трахать до салютов перед глазами. И судя по тому, как сильно Дженсен впился пальцами ему в спину, он тоже был не против подобной программы.

С трудом заставив себя оторваться от Дженсена, но при этом продолжая обнимать его за пояс, Джаред повернулся к Чаду:  
\- Ну, давай, Чад, созвонимся.  
Чад глупо захлопал глазами:  
\- Но мы ж собирались…  
\- Прости, Чад, говорю же, созвонимся, а пока у нас с мужем другие планы.  
\- Мужем? – глаза Чада полезли на лоб.

Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд на левую руку Джареда.  
\- С мужем, - Джаред вытянул из-за ворота футболки цепочку с висящим на ней обручальным кольцом и посмотрел на Дженсена: - Извини, милый, в рейсе только так, а не иначе, - он поднял руку, - не хочу лишиться пальца в случае чего.  
\- Гмм… - кашлянул Дженсен, впервые подавая голос, - ладно, расскажешь мне дома, что не так с пальцем.  
У Джареда мурашки побежали от такого сексуального, низкого голоса. Ну не муж, а чистый секс!

 

На стоянке аэровокзала у Дженсена был припаркован джип, в который они загрузили вещи Джареда и загрузились сами. Устроившись на сиденьях, повернулись друг к другу.  
\- Ну так… - начал Дженсен, улыбаясь и чуть розовея скулами, - куда ехать?

Вообще-то в Нью-Йорке своего жилья у Джареда не было, при необходимости он останавливался на пару дней у друга. Нужно было наведаться в фирму, занести рекомендацию и договориться о сроках следующего рейса, а потом бы он взял билет и отправился домой в Сан-Антонио, где, скорее всего, и провел бы свой отпуск.

\- А куда ты хотел? – поинтересовался Джаред, откровенно пожирая глазами красоту перед собой. – Просто у меня тут квартиры нет. Можно в отель.

Не парень, а картинка, и что его только заставило так скоропалительно жениться на Джареде? С его-то внешностью! Да и раз права имеет, значит умственных или психических отклонений нет.  
Дженсен пожал плечами:  
\- У меня есть, можно ко мне.  
\- Оу, здорово, - Джаред зевнул. – Ой, прости. Я хоть и спал в самолете, но все равно…  
\- Разница в часовых поясах? – с пониманием кивнул Дженсен.  
\- Да нет, судно постоянно переходит из одного пояса в другой. Просто устал немного.

Джаред не спал двое суток: то разгрузка-погрузка, то вахта, то передавал дела сменщику, и вот теперь, когда он наконец увидел своего мужа, стал засыпать на ходу. И таки уснул, пока Дженсен ехал к своей квартире.  
\- Эй, Джаред, приехали, - Дженсен легонько коснулся его колена.

Как ни странно, но сорок минут сна в машине дали Джареду такой заряд бодрости, что теперь он мог думать только о том, чтобы завалиться с Дженсеном на любую горизонтальную поверхность, и совсем не для сна.

В просторной квартире Дженсена на семнадцатом этаже Джаред, прихватив из дорожной сумки чистые трусы, отправился в душ. Он специально больше ничего не брал. Своего тела Джаред не стыдился, наоборот, хотелось продемонстрировать Дженсену, что ему есть чем гордиться. Хотя раньше Джаред не подозревал за собой склонности к эксгибиционизму.

Он вышел из ванной, потряхивая влажными волосами и промакивая небольшим полотенцем воду на груди. Дженсен стоял с чашечкой кофе в руке, опираясь спиной о барную стойку в кухне-студии.  
\- Кофе или, может, перекусить?  
Сейчас на нем были вытертые добела домашние джинсы, мягкие даже на взгляд. И все.

Видимо, как и Джаред, он решил себя показать. Хоть тело его не было таким поджарым и накачанным, как у Джареда, но и стыдиться тоже было нечего. Да и вообще, у Джареда никогда в жизни не было настолько красивого и, судя по всему, материально благополучного бойфренда. Он был словно инкуб: соблазнительный, сексуальный, желанный.

Джареду даже неудобно стало за столь быстро образовавшийся стояк, который совсем не скрывали тесные боксеры.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и, отставив чашку, подошел к нему, отнимая и откидывая прочь полотенце. Зрачки его расширились, и он непрерывно облизывал свои роскошные губы. У Джареда аж пальцы зазудели, так захотелось коснуться этих губ, и он коснулся, правда, не пальцами - наклонился и впечатался в них своими губами. И словно домой вернулся: в голове вдруг всплыли их страстные поцелуи на улице, неподалеку от казино, где они познакомились.

Дженсен - даром, что на полголовы ниже - оказался невероятно сильным, подхватил его под задницу словно пушинку и внес в спальню, уронив спиной на мягкую кровать. А потом неловко выпутывался из джинсов, потому что Джаред ни за что не хотел его отпускать, прижимал к себе, оплетая руками-ногами.

Дженсен тихо засмеялся, осторожно отстраняясь, стягивая с себя штаны с трусами и наклоняясь к паху Джареда. Боже, неужели этот рот сейчас?.. Джаред чуть не запищал от восторга, когда губы Дженсена сомкнулись на его плоти. Дженсен сосал сильно, но не чересчур, придерживая член Джареда рукой за основание, и каждый раз, когда шел вверх, проходился языком по краю головки, цепляя уздечку. Другой рукой он нежно перебирал яички, иногда пальцем касаясь входа.

С такими ласками и пяти минут не прошло, как Джаред кончил, тем более что у него даже ни к чему не обязывающего перепиха не было уже за полгода до рейса. А десять месяцев только со своей рукой – это удручающе тоскливо. И не то чтоб не было желающих, просто так сложилось. В рейсе-то понятно, хотя и там можно было себе кого-то найти, но тут уже удерживало свидетельство о браке. Черт! И как это он раньше не подумал – у них же сейчас первая брачная ночь!  
\- Дженсен, - воскликнул Джаред, как только посветлело в голове после оргазма, - у нас же…

Дженсен, скользнув вверх по его телу и потершись крепким стояком, запечатал ему рот поцелуем. Он вылизывал так тщательно, словно экзамен сдавал. Джаред чувствовал свой собственный вкус, смешанный со вкусом кофе, который Дженсен пил перед этим. Он, как бы намекая, впихнул ему в рот собственный язык, который Дженсен с энтузиазмом принялся сосать. А потом начал обцеловывать его лицо, спускаясь к шее и впиваясь в нее словно вампир.  
\- Джаред, какой же ты охуенный! – прошептал он и втянул в рот мочку уха.  
Джареда будто молнией прошило, он изогнулся и застонал.  
\- Как я хочу тебя, - продолжил Дженсен и легонько куснул его за ключицу.  
\- Так не тормози, - выдохнул Джаред.

Где-то на краю сознания у него мелькала мысль, что они с Дженсеном толком не знакомы и надо бы поговорить, обсудить что и как, узнать друг друга получше. Но с другой стороны, если Джаред изредка знакомился с парнем в баре и притаскивал его домой или в мотель, он не то что не спрашивал его биографию или документы, да он и имя его зачастую наутро не помнил. А с Дженсеном у них впереди будет еще достаточно времени, чтобы и обсудить, и познакомиться поближе. Хотя куда уже ближе, чем лежать голыми в одной постели?

\- Хочу тебя всего вылизать, - признался Дженсен, выцеловывая живот и спускаясь к прижимающемуся к животу каменному члену Джареда.  
\- Черт, да, только давай не прямо сейчас, а то я лопну, так хочу нормально трахнуться, аж яйца звенят - так что трахни меня, Дженсен, а потом я передохну и трахну тебя.  
Дженсен засмеялся, поднимаясь:  
\- Ладно, ебарь.

Джаред уже весь потом изошел в ожидании, даже подсохшие волосы снова увлажнились у шеи и возле лба. Дженсен заметил, убрал пряди за ухо, наклонился и поцеловал, блестя глазами, и снова принялся играть на его теле своими губами, заставляя дыханием подниматься волоски на руках. Рыкнув, Джаред опрокинул Дженсена на кровать, наваливаясь сверху, вжимаясь членом в член, впиваясь в губы таким поцелуем, что аж больно стало.

\- Все, понял, - засмеялся Дженсен, поднимая руку.  
\- Лежи, - припечатал Джаред и огляделся в поисках подсобных средств.  
Дженсен завозился под ним и вытащил из-под подушки смазку и коробочку с презервативами: три штуки большого размера. Джаред усмехнулся и отобрал один в синей блестящей упаковке.

Ласкать Дженсена, вылизывать, посасывать его член, одновременно потихоньку растягивая, слушать его охи, когда палец проезжался по простате, было каким-то запредельным удовольствием. Что-то огромное росло внутри Джареда, распирало его так, что тесно становилось в собственной коже, горло перехватывало, а к глазам подступали слезы. И неожиданно до него дошло – он влюбился в Дженсена. Еще тогда, в Лас-Вегасе, просто не помнил и не осознавал этого, но это было, любовь была.

Он вытащил пальцы и, раскатав резинку, смазал хорошенько член любрикантом и посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот, открыв глаза, улыбнулся, и в его взгляде, улыбке, в каждом движении Джаред видел любовь к себе. Как же он это не понял еще в аэропорту! Джаред покачал головой в ответ на недоуменно приподнятую бровь Дженсена и вошел, медленно и плавно втискиваясь внутрь, чувствуя, как раздвигаются мышцы, впуская его.

Господи, как же хорошо! Этот сдавливающий жар, эта узкая глубина! Хотелось долбиться туда бездумно и сильно, до звездочек в глазах.

Дженсен толкнулся навстречу, и у Джареда искры из глаз посыпались. Теперь они двигались в унисон, и Джаред мог сказать совершенно точно, что никогда и ни с кем не испытывал такого единения, такого зашкаливающего желания и такой эйфории.

Он взял в руку член Дженсена, толстый и длинный, такой же красивый, как и весь Дженсен, стиснул слегка пальцы, зажимая головку, а потом задвигал рукой в такт своим толчкам - очень хотелось кончить вместе. И когда Дженсена накрыло оргазмом, Джаред, глядя на его запрокинутую голову, на рот, приоткрытый в крике, тоже кончил.

Они лежали, обнявшись, переплетясь руками-ногами, и не было никакого желания идти мыться или хотя бы обтереться. Джаред в объятиях Дженсена чувствовал себя дома.

\- Что дальше? – тихо спросил Дженсен, размазывая пот по груди Джареда. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.  
\- А я не хочу уезжать, - так же тихо ответил Джаред.  
\- Через два месяца у меня экспедиция на научно-исследовательском судне.  
\- Значит, у меня есть два месяца, чтобы устроиться в экипаж на это судно, - хмыкнул Джаред. – Я не собираюсь расставаться с тобой, Дженсен. В конце концов, мы же только поженились и сейчас у нас была первая брачная ночь!  
\- Вообще-то, сейчас день.  
\- Неважно, - заулыбался Джаред.  
На самом деле важно было только то, что они вместе!


End file.
